


homesick at space camp

by thebestworstthing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, contains minor spoilers for season 3, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestworstthing/pseuds/thebestworstthing
Summary: “I want the records to show that I think this is a really bad idea.” Hunk says, crossing his arms and glaring at Lance.





	homesick at space camp

**Author's Note:**

> [go follow my tumblr mayb?](http://astrologyklunk.tumblr.com/)

“I want the records to show that I think this is a really bad idea.” Hunk says, crossing his arms and glaring at Lance.

 

“Oh, shut up. We’ll be caught if you keep on talking.” Lance glances around the corner and when he determines that the coast is clear, he runs across the hallway to duck behind a pillar. He looks back down the corridor and waves Hunk over.

 

“Shiro _specifically_ said ‘don’t go out of the mall’.” Hunk deepens his voice slightly in an intimidation of Shiro’s voice, it’s realistic enough to send shivers down Lance’s spine.

 

“Shiro also said the last mission would turn out okay and look how that went down. We shouldn’t listen to _everything_ he says. Besides, who made him leader?” Lance peeks back down the hallway, before he’s jogging ahead to the mall exit.

 

“Uhh, _Allura._ And he was a senior officer before! The dude’s intimidating, okay!” Hunk exclaims, as he follows Lance out of the mall. “and I definitely don’t wanna get on the wrong side of either of them, Allura’s kicked our asses in training more times that we can count!”

 

“Well then we don’t get caught. Simple.” Lance relaxes his tense posture as they step out into the hot air. According to Pidge, the planet would have a climate similar to the Caribbean; warmth, sunshine (from two suns) and most importantly, _oceans_.

 

It really doesn’t disappoint. From the looks of it, it’s a popular local tourist spot. One left untainted by the Galran empire and instead thriving as a safe haven: children splash water at each other while their parents watch from the side, young lovers hold hands as they walk along the waterfront, a family sits together playing some form of board game that Lance can’t quite figure out as they walk past.

 

He shrugs his jacket off and reaches for his boyfriend’s hand, Hunk looks over to him and smiles softly, an intimate look meant only for Lance. It makes his insides flutter, even after a year of dating. “Well,” Hunk says, looking around, “I guess what they don’t know, won’t hurt.”

 

The area of land by the waterfront has the texture of sand, but is a soft baby blue colour. Lance gestures to it with his free hand as he pulls Hunk to sit down beside him in an empty space. “That’s my favourite colour, you know?”

 

Hunk looks confused. “I thought your favourite colour was like, a sunset orange?”

 

“It was, but I am – or was now I guess – the blue paladin, so my favourite colour should be blue.” Lance smiles at Hunk softly, but the yellow paladin isn’t fooled into thinking Lance took the lion switch lightly. He’d been there for the breakdown after blue put her particle barrier up for him. He’d held Lance as he sobbed until he’d tired himself out. But that’s a darker topic, one Hunk doesn’t want to cover on a beautiful, sunny day like this.

 

“My favourite colour is actually green, like the leaves on trees, but I daren’t tell Pidge that because she’d never let me forget it.” Hunk confesses, watching the waves crash against the shore.

 

Lance laughs at that, beautiful and carefree, and the troubled look is gone from his eyes. Hunk marks it off as a job well done.

 

“I bet Keith’s favourite colour is red, why else would he still wear that god awful cropped jacket?” He jokes, grinning at Hunk.

 

“Maybe he thinks it’s a good look. He did live in the desert for like, a whole year, he can’t have had good wi-fi out there. He’s probably never even heard of Vogue.” Hunk laughs. “Okay let’s stop making fun of Keith when he’s not here to defend himself.”

 

“Let’s just enjoy the beach.” Lance beams, looking around again at the beach. “it looks so much like Varadero, don’t you think? When you get past the blue sand and the aliens running around?”

 

“Just pretend the aliens are sunburnt tourists and you’ll feel right at home.” Lance bursts out laughing and, after a second, Hunk joins him. It’s contagious, their laughter. Hunk thinks he’s just managed to calm down when he makes eye contact with Lance again and he’s laughing again, to the point where tears are running down his face.

 

“Do you think we’ll ever see home again?” Lance asks quietly, when their laughter has faded out to be replaced with a comfortable silence.

 

“You won’t even be allowed on the castleship again if Shiro or Allura catch you out here.” A voice calls from behind them. Lance turns around so quickly he almost gives himself whiplash and squawks loudly when he spots Pidge.

 

“How long have you been stood there?” He demands, pushing himself to his feet and brushing bits of dirt from his clothes.

 

“I just got here, I needed Hunk for something and tracked his phone and saw you were both out here. We’re almost done anyway, so if you don’t want to get caught, follow me.” Pidge pushes her glasses up her face and they glint menacingly in the light.

 

“Well,” Hunk shrugs, “Guess we better leave.”

 

Lance offers Hunk a hand up and the other takes it, using it to help pull himself up but never releasing his grip on Lance’s hand, even when they’re stood up. Pidge turns around and starts walking back towards the mall, clutching a bag in her arms that neither of them had noticed before.

 

“Wait,” Lance says as Pidge’s words finally register in his head, “You’ve been tracking our phones?”

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a part 2 with a full team beach day..... would you read it?? do y'all think it's a good idea?
> 
> leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed!! also, maybe consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A14216Z6) because money is super tight at the minute!! thank you<3<3<3


End file.
